


Destructo Nookie

by Nemesis Adrasteia (Phantom_Midge)



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Nemesis%20Adrasteia
Summary: Lois Lane witnesses something unusual.





	Destructo Nookie

Lois wasn't exactly sure what she was watching, but it probably shouldn't have been physically possible. Supposedly the robo-dinosaur (what was his name... Grimdark?) had been brainwashed, and now Optimus Prime was trying to stop him from rampaging through Metropolis. Superman couldn't help because he was off dealing with some interplanetary crisis.

The two robots had definitely started out fighting, but by the time Lois and Jimmy arrived on the scene they were doing... something else. Something that was causing a _lot_ of collateral damage.

Lois couldn't wait to tell Smallville what he'd missed while he was out of town.


End file.
